From Me To You
by panda-cat69
Summary: A collection of random thoughts and feelings between characters. They'll mainly have a romantic vibe to them. Updated: "Ice" How Juvia feels as she watches Gray pass away. I'm sorry it's sad. Please read and review it anyway.
1. Time After Time

**Hey guys! I got some random thoughts for a poem, so I decided "Hey, why not?" and made a collection of them. I'll be posting randomly when I find the inspiration, so don't expect regular updates! Anyway, I hope you like them (even if they suck)! This is the first time I've posted, let alone let anyone seen, the poems I wrote so please don't hurt me. They might be random pairings or just thoughts, it's just really random. Anyway, enjoy! **

**P.S- this is Lucy's thoughts to Natsu ;D**

**P.P.S- the o~o~o are my attempts at telling the stanza's apart and making them a paragraph. I hope I didn't make it harder to read :S Just ignore them since they're off to the side. They're meaningless :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, but I do own these poems ;D**

* * *

Time after time

When I open my eyes

You're there,

Smiling.

o~o~o

Time after time

When I lose hope,

Cry and despair,

I hear your words

Echoing in my head.

o~o~o

"Why should I be afraid

With my friends this close?"

o~o~o

Your smile,

so innocent and full of life,

makes my heart flutter

Time after time.

o~o~o

You hold me up

Time after time

With the warmth

Of your words,

Your smile,

Your eyes.

o~o~o

Above all else,

Your conviction,

Your heart,

Hold me up and lead me

To a better tomorrow

Time after time.

o~o~o

No matter the situation,

You make me smile

From the bottom

Of my heart

Time after time.

o~o~o

I know I love you

Even if I deny it

Time after time.

o~o~o

I hate that part of me

That wonders

"Will he love me too?"

Time after time.

o~o~o

I love you the way you are.

Would never change anything about you.

But it doesn't stop me from wondering

If you see me as nothing more

Than a friend,

Or more

Time after time.

o~o~o

You notice my odd behavior

Time after time.

o~o~o

"What's wrong?" you ask me

With those eyes that see through me

Time after time,

And I know

I can't lie to you.

o~o~o

"I love you," I confess,

Pleading with my eyes

For you to understand

My feelings,

My worries,

My unspoken question,

"Do you see me as nothing more

Than a friend,

Or more?"

o~o~o

You smile your smile,

So warm

And vibrant.

It captures my heart

Time after time.

o~o~o

You understood me

Like so many other

Time after time

As you took my hands

In yours,

Warming me

From head

To toe.

o~o~o

I relax,

Skin glowing,

As my heart warms

And I feel at peace.

Only you can make me feel this way

Time after time

With little effort.

o~o~o

The words I've wanted to hear

Ring loud and clear

As you put my fears

To rest.

o~o~o

I want to hear them,

Time after time,

Those words

That mean so much to me.

o~o~o

"I love you,

And I'll never let you go."

* * *

**Voila! I hope you like it! I was inspired by the lyrics of a song that had "Time after time" in it, but I forget the singer. I think it was an English song. I had like each thing as it's own paragraph thing/stanza, so I hope my attempts at breaking them up didn't make it hard to read or terrible. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review! I wanna know how I did, and if I should continue! I have a Natsu and Gajeel one thought up, so I might post it up soon ;D Ciao for now! :D**


	2. I Can't

**Here's another poem! This one's about Natsu's thoughts of Lucy. I recommend reading up to the part where Future Lucy is K.I.A'd 'cause I mention it. I hope you enjoy it!**

_**To StArLiGhT:**__** Thanks for your awesome review! I'm super happy you loved it! I posted this one right away for you, so enjoy! ;D**_

* * *

I can't,

_Shouldn't_,

Feel this way

Towards you.

o~o~o

You're family,

My partner.

I can't feel this way

Towards you.

o~o~o

I tried telling people

About these feelings.

They only said one thing,

"You're falling for her,

_Hard_."

o~o~o

That couldn't be.

I knew what love felt,

But this feeling

Felt different.

o~o~o

"Your feelings

Are like what Alzack and Bisca feel

Towards each other."

Erza once told me.

"It's different than love

For one's family."

o~o~o

It couldn't be,

You were family

Too.

o~o~o

I tried to ignore it,

Act like nothing changed.

Fighting,

Eating,

And laughing

Like usual.

o~o~o

But it was so hard.

Your laugh contagious,

Your scent invading my nose,

Your eyes bright

And always bubbly.

o~o~o

When you cried,

I wanted to gather you

In my arms

And protect you

From everything.

o~o~o

But I couldn't do that for you

When your father died.

I was at a loss,

Desperate to make you feel better,

But I had to tread lightly.

o~o~o

But you bounced back,

Forgave him,

Displaying your strength,

And it drew me in closer.

o~o~o

"You're falling

Like a comet."

Maybe Gray was right.

I guess I shouldn't

Have hit him then.

Oh well.

o~o~o

I realized

I love you

But I thought

I was fine

Just watching you

And being

By your side.

To stay,

And be,

Nothing more

Than friends.

o~o~o

But then you were kidnapped,

Attacked,

In danger,

And it slowly

Started weighing me down

With these worries.

But I knew

You were strong

And everyone

Would protect you.

Including me.

So I could ignore these worries

As you fought beside me

Because we'd save you

Every time.

o~o~o

Until _he_ showed up

In shadows and light.

I couldn't protect you

As he attacked.

But _you_,

The future you,

Protected you,

But it still hurt so much.

I couldn't,

Didn't _want_ to,

Stop my tears.

o~o~o

One minute she was standing,

The next on the ground.

The scent of blood

Filled the air.

_Your_ blood,

Mixed with your scent.

o~o~o

You were still alive,

But she _was _you,

Too.

o~o~o

As I watched your beautiful face

Slowly lose colour,

Your breath shallow

And laboured,

As you asked a favor

That tore at my heart,

I felt like I was slowly dying

Along with you.

o~o~o

The agony intense.

As I watched you cry,

I swore I would protect you,

And your future,

So I wouldn't have to see

You die in front of me

As I stood helpless

And let that be your fate.

o~o~o

I'll fight for you

Till my last breath.

o~o~o

So when this is over,

Please say yes,

That you love me too,

When I tell you the words

"I love you"

That I've kept hidden

For so long.

o~o~o

I don't care if things change

Between us.

I've been broken

Too many times

By that experience

I never want to see again.

o~o~o

But I know my feelings are strong

And true

Because of it,

And I know one thing

For certain.

o~o~o

I can't live

Without you.

* * *

**J'ai fini! What'd you guys think? It's kind of serious for Natsu, but the GMG arc shows a very serious side of Natsu, especially when it's about Lucy :3 I hope you like it! Please review! Ciao for now! I'll post my Gajeel one up soon, maybe when I get a review on this poem ;3**


	3. How Could

**Here's Gajeel! Roar! Haha, anyway, I don't have any other ones thought up, so you're gonna have to wait. But I just caught up with the manga and chapter 331 made my fangirling heart burst! Oh Natsu, you so funny x3 But that Nalu scene was too much! Zirconis has some messed up magic :S But JERZA! GAHH! I was like "NO! ERZA!" and then Jellal saved her and I was like Booyah! I might base a poem off it :3 Ah~ my Nalu and Jerza love went into overdrive. A very satisfying chapter. I just don't like Miliana thought :S Sorry for rambling, on with the poem! I just loved that chapter so much :")**

_**To NadineIsabelle:**__** Thanks! I love them together :3 They're just so cute xD There's so much fluff and cuteness and sweetness and sugar and spice and everything nice :D They're perfect for each other x3**_

_**To StArLiGhT: **__**Hahaha, glob? ;D Thanks! Your review made me smile like an idiot xD I'm super happy you love this one too! Hahaha, so demanding ;D Just kidding, I was planning to. You most certainly can! As long as there's no plagiarism (so close! Just forgot the 'a'. I had to look it up :P) I'm A-okay with it :D Keep re-reading it to your heart's content! Hahaha, your very welcome :3 Fangirling to the limit is the best. You might have to wait a bit for the Levy, Gray and Juvia, and Jerza poems a bit 'cause my creative juices aren't working too well for them. Anyway, I hope you like this one too! It's not as romantic as the Natsu one though ;P**_

* * *

How could such a small thing

Like you

Have so much spunk,

So much joy,

And sweep me off

My feet?

o~o~o

How could such a small thing

Like you

Confuse me

So much?

One minute you're angry,

The next,

So meek.

Like the flip

Of a switch.

o~o~o

How could such a small thing

Like you

Cram so much stuff

In that tiny little head

Like I could iron

In my belly?

o~o~o

How could such a small thing

Like you

Have so many emotions?

You laugh,

You cry,

You blush,

You pout,

You scream

Your frustration,

And the craziest thing

Is that you care

About me.

o~o~o

How could such a small thing

Like you

Pull me

Towards you?

o~o~o

We're opposites.

Completely different.

Like light and dark,

Black and white,

Night and day.

o~o~o

We clash,

We argue.

You love books,

I don't.

You're small,

I'm tall.

You're bright and friendly,

I'm dark and scary.

We have nothing

In common.

o~o~o

So why does everything

About you,

From the inside

Out,

What would you say…?

_Attract_ me?

o~o~o

Lily said to me once

"Opposites attract."

But I just brushed him off,

Snorting

"No way."

o~o~o

Now that I think about it,

Maybe

He was right,

But I'll never admit it.

o~o~o

And as I see you there,

Walking,

With a mountain

Of books

Twice your size,

I'm beside you

In an instant.

Taking them

For you

Before I realize

What I'm doing.

o~o~o

Then you smile at me

And say

"Thank you"

With your words,

And eyes,

Making me feel warm

Inside.

o~o~o

"I'm getting soft"

I say,

Alone,

As I run my hand

Through my hair

And sigh.

Because I know

You made me this way.

* * *

**Pow! There's Gajeel ;3 Hope you guys like this one! There should be more events and screen time with Levy and Gajeel (though not too much. I still love Natsu and Lucy) so their relationship can be lovey dovey xD Well, they're pretty good as they are. Natsu's a lot more romantic than Gajeel (In my own little world) so I think it's easier to come up with poems for him. Either that or it's because I love Natsu and Lucy ;P Anyway, I've been listening to a lot more Korean songs (I LOVE them!) and some of the lyrics are really meaningful, so I might pull an idea out of them. So stay tuned for more poems! If you guys have any suggestions, I'd be glad to hear them xD Ciao for now! **


	4. Thank You

**I'm on a roll! Poem's each day? What's wrong with me! Hahaha xD Anyway, I came up with this one listening to B2ST's Yoseob and Junhyun's song "Thank you". I love this song so much! They go so well together! Oh Yoseob, I love your voice~! I love the piano music too :3 Anyway, this is Levy's thoughts on Gajeel x3 Hope you like it!**

**P.S- That gigantic block after is a message to my favourite reviewer (oh no! I'm playing favourites xP But her messages are a joy to read!) so you can skip it if you want. **

_**To StArLiGhT: **__** Thank you for such an encouraging message/review! Of course you can star-chan! (panda-cat69-san is kind of long :P panda-nee chan sounds better too xD)Your very welcome xD I love reading your oh-so-crazy reviews! (I don't think their idiotic at all!) Hahaha, you should have seen my maniac smile when I saw your review! I hope I continue making you smile like a maniac :D Awww, you make me feel all fuzzy inside :"D Are you as happy as Happy? ;D **_

_**I can! Happens all the time! Hahaha, I failed at them too xD I usually had to study tons or just go with the way they sounded. It worked (sort of xP) Hmm, I don't see any but I don't really care if any are xD No one's perfect, and your words mean more than spelling :D**_

_**Haha that's A-OK XD I get off topic too! And ramble, yeah, that happens too xP**_

_**Your welcome! If you do, the laws of PLAGIARISM will come and get you ;D**_

_**Haha, my brain cells went wacky too from that. But I'm super ecstatic that your ecstatic about the message I wrote to you from making me wonderfully happy from the joyful review you made (There aren't enough words to describe how happy I am! See! My brain exploded from happiness overload! :D) Haha, I don't understand what I'm saying half the time xD**_

_**Phew! I'm glad it was! Yes it is :3 Gajeel is so awesome the word just came into existence. Okay star-chan :D I'll be more confident in my work! Wow, I didn't know it was so ( O o O )Mhm, that is true. The girls seem more open and easy about it. The guys are a bit harder. I think it's cause of their ego's :P But I've got some things in mind for Gray and Jellal :3 I'm really excited for Jellal's (Because he and Erza are destined to be with each other and are perfect~!) Aww, thank you! You put my fears to rest :D It's such a huge complement! I'm bursting with happiness! Shame on you ;3**_

_**Oh star-chan! \( o )/ *glomp* you're the best! No one's said anything like that, but if they do I'll keep your words to heart! You're such a great, amazing person! Nice insert of a Natsu quote by the way ;D I really feel the love! Uhuh! You and Natsu are totally right! Those are words to live by. **_

_**Thanks! If I need more luck, I'll wish upon a star ;3 I'll keep writing more for you then! **_

_**Hoping to hear from you lots in the future!**_

* * *

Thank you

For being with me

Even though

I probably

Grate on your nerves.

o~o~o

Thank you

For saving me,

Protecting me,

At Tenroujima,

From Laxus.

o~o~o

Thank you

For being my partner

During the S-class

Exams.

o~o~o

I have so many

"Thank you"

To say,

So why

Don't you let me

Say them?

o~o~o

You only let me

Thank you

For little things.

o~o~o

Even then

You brush it off

Saying

"No problem",

"Forget it".

o~o~o

Why not for things

That really count?

Are you embarrassed?

Did I do something wrong?

Why are you such

A big mystery?

o~o~o

Why do you walk away

Before I can say

Those two words?

o~o~o

It makes me wonder

What goes on

In that head

Of yours.

o~o~o

You're hot and cold,

But you make me

Like that too.

o~o~o

I love you.

Do you think

That way

About me?

o~o~o

Would you accept

My love

Like my thanks?

o~o~o

Are these subtle differences

In the way you act

Towards me

My imagination?

o~o~o

You make my head spin,

My heart pound,

My face flush,

And I can't

Control it.

o~o~o

There are so many things

About you

I could love.

o~o~o

You can sing,

Even if the lyrics

Are weird,

Play the guitar,

Fight,

Protect.

o~o~o

You're tall,

Strong,

And have this odd way

Of showing

Your emotions

That makes my heart

Flutter.

o~o~o

But would you love me?

I'm short,

Weak.

I can't sing,

Play an instrument,

Protect people dear to me.

I read books all day,

And you probably

Find that boring.

Unattractive.

o~o~o

People say I'm cute,

Pretty.

That I'm smart

And attractive

Although I don't see it.

But would that be enough

For you

To love me?

o~o~o

You're like the mysterious box

I was told

Not to open.

But my fingers itch

To open it

And find out

What's inside.

o~o~o

You're a jerk,

But you're honest

Even though

You're gruff

Sometimes.

o~o~o

So please,

When I work up

The courage

To tell you

"I love you"

Don't brush it off.

Give me

A straight answer.

o~o~o

And if

You can't accept it

For whatever reason

You may have,

At least let me say

"Thank you

For being you"

Because I love you

Just the way you are.

Quirks and all.

* * *

**How do you guys like it? This was originally supposed to be a Lucy poem, but then I thought it could work for Levy too. From what I can remember, Gajeel doesn't let Levy say thank you and I don't think she does either. But I'm pretty sure she's grateful (who wouldn't?). So a poem was born! I think Levy's very curious (why else would you read books that weren't novels? Well she probably does it for fun, but if you weren't curious or interested you wouldn't want to read them xP Or that's just me) She's not dumb either. I think Gajeel likes her and if he said no, even if he did love her, he probably had some weird reason not to accept it. So Levy could figure that out and wait for him until he sorts his problems out. That's what I think anyway xP You can be expecting either a Juvia, Gray, or Jellal poem in the future :D So stay tuned! I'm stuck on an Erza poem though :S She's a tough cookie. How do you capture someone like Erza in a poem? Anyway, please review! Ciao for now! ;D See you soon!**


	5. Honesty

**Hey guys! Thank **_**randomzchika **_**for this amazing poem idea! It seems a lot of you like GaLe (why not? They're awesome :3) So this is a response to Levy by Gajeel! Thanks for the awesome idea again! :D Anyway, enjoy!**

_**To StArLiGhT: **__**Good day to you Star-chan! :D Hahaha, yes you are! XD you better believe it! I can feel your happiness waves through the computer screen! Yes, it is. And you deserve it for making me so ECSTATICALLY SUPER DUPER HAPPY with your WONDERFULLY AWESOME Reviews! Aww, thanks! You're the best too! ;D I'm so SUPER DUPER AWESOMELY HAPPY you're so happy! Hahaha, I hide away before I read your messages so I don't get those crazy looks when I smile like a maniac at your reviews! xD 'Cause people would want to see what's so funny (they're not funny, they're sweet and awesome!) I hope I continue putting a silly smile on your face ;D**_

_**Haha, I remembered them when you mentioned it! I loved the "Magical Ball" episode! Mainly for the NaLu but the GaLe was so cute too! I wished Jellal was there so he could dance with Erza, but I don't think he could handle it ;3 I loved the "Mirajane vs Jenny" episode too! Oh Gajeel, why didn't you just go up to Levy! I had a "I want to hurt Lisanna" moment when she went up to Natsu. I screamed "NO! NATSU IS LUCY'S! DON'T GET BETWEEN THEM!" but then all was good after xP Oooohhhh, thank you for finding the evidence for my poems! I have a lot more faith in their accuracy now x3 Thanks! I hope you like this one too!**_

_**Ooohh, nice suggestions! I'll probably take you up that ;D I've got an idea for Erza, so you're gonna have to see how that turns out!**_

_**Hahaha, thanks! I hope to hear more from you on my works, **_

_**See ya soon! (maybe after this poem? ;3)**_

_**Panda-nee-chan**_

* * *

I could feel your eyes

On my back

As you sat there,

Staring,

Behind me.

o~o~o

I grin.

You probably didn't think

I knew

You were staring

At me.

o~o~o

I could hear the chair move

As you got up

And strode forward

With purpose.

Your footsteps grew hesitant

As you got closer

And I wondered

What was wrong.

o~o~o

Then you took a breath

And sat in the chair

Opposite of me

With determined eyes.

o~o~o

I lifted a brow,

Wondering what was up.

Then you told me

To meet you somewhere.

Alone.

And then you left,

Leaving me surprised

And confused.

o~o~o

Why would you

Want to meet me

Of all people

Somewhere?

Alone?

o~o~o

'I'm probably reading

Too much

Into it.'

I thought to myself

As I went

To meet you.

o~o~o

I don't know why

I came so early,

And by the widening

Of your eyes,

You didn't know

Either.

o~o~o

And as you walked on up,

Flustered,

I couldn't help

Grinning.

o~o~o

"What do ya need,

Shrimp?"

I asked.

Your face grew red,

You shifted

From foot to foot,

And played

With your hands.

o~o~o

You were embarrassed,

Flooring me.

And as you said my name

And said those words

I never expected to hear,

_Especially_ from you,

I stopped breathing.

o~o~o

"Gajeel, I love you,"

You said as you stared

Into my eyes.

o~o~o

Was I hearing things right?

Did you actually feel

The same way about me

As I did you?

o~o~o

My mind blanked.

I didn't know

What to say,

How to think,

Speak,

Breathe.

o~o~o

I love you too.

What's there about you

I couldn't love?

The sound of your laughter,

Your scent,

Your smile.

Size doesn't matter.

You've got more brains

Than me.

Than anyone I know.

You've got spunk.

You say your mind,

Don't take my crap.

You impress me

With the amount you read.

It's what's unique

About you,

And I find it

Oddly attractive.

o~o~o

But how could you love me?

There's nothing good

About me.

I'm a bad guy.

I even hurt you,

And it hurts

Know what I did

To you.

o~o~o

"Gajeel?"

You asked softly,

Bringing me back

To my senses.

o~o~o

I know what I have to say now.

I love you

But we can't be together.

You deserve better.

Someone who'll treat you right.

I don't deserve you.

o~o~o

Mind set,

I open my mouth

To tell you

"I don't feel that way

About you"

Even though I'd be lying

And smashing my heart,

And yours,

To pieces

As I decided

To chase you away

By being cruel.

o~o~o

But you put a finger

On my lips,

Stopping me

From making the hardest choice

Of my life.

o~o~o

"Don't give me some stupid excuse"

You said sternly.

"Don't say

You're not good enough

For me,

That I deserve better.

Don't say it's because

You hurt me."

o~o~o

You hold my face

Between your small hands

And look at me

With loving eyes.

o~o~o

"I know you're a good guy.

Don't deny it.

So you're probably

Eating yourself up

With guilt

Still.

It's in the past

And I forgive you.

I chose you.

So when you answer,

Make it honest.

What's in your heart,

And makes you happy.

Because I accept all of you

And I want you

To be happy."

o~o~o

You floor me again,

Leaving me speechless.

You saw through me

So easily.

Accepted all of me.

And you were fine

With it all.

o~o~o

I smile and hold you close,

Chuckling,

"You win."

I could never

Win against you.

o~o~o

I look into your trusting,

Hopeful eyes,

And realize

I'd be hurting us both

For something so stupid.

o~o~o

I'm glad

You have more sense

Than me

Or else

I'd be making

The biggest mistake

Of my life.

o~o~o

You smile as I say the words

I've been wanting to say.

You've been waiting to hear.

o~o~o

And saying

"I love you, Levy"

Was the most honest thing

I've ever said.

* * *

**Bam! How was it? This is my first time doing a sort of story poem. I couldn't think of any other way of doing it since Levy hadn't confessed to him yet, and I think you'd like to see how she confesses ;D Hope it was cute enough Honestly, I cringed when I wrote the C-word. I don't like swearing, but I didn't know what else to put that'd keep it still Gajeel. Oh well. Oh! ! I've got some ideas for Gray, Juvia, Jellal, and Erza (I still gotta actually write them and type them still :P) so stay tuned for more! They're going to be a lot inspired by some songs I was listening to ;D Music makes the creative juices flow. Anyway, thanks again to**_** randomzchika **_**for the wonderful idea! Ciao for now guys! ;D**


	6. Pain and Hurt

**I'm back and with news too! So I created an account on Fictionpress and started my own story (gasp!). So if you want to take a look at it my pen name is **_**Hanakotoba**_**and the story is called **_**White Rose, Black Rose, Crimson Rose.**_

**Now this poem is from Gray :'( I'm sorry to say the last chapter I read before school ended was the one where Gray got shot full of holes and made me cry. I intend to catch up to the manga later, so please no spoilers and telling me "Oh, Gray didn't actually die" if that's the case. Also, I know that the last laser beam looked like it went through Gray's head, but it's an instant kill so let's ignore it for now. Thanks.**

* * *

_Damn._

Why did everything hurt

So much?

Then everything

came back.

The dragons.

The fighting.

o~o~o

Something wet hit his face.

Water.

Tears.

Juvia.

_Juvia._

o~o~o

_Damn._

He hurt her again.

Made her cry again.

_But at least_

_She's alive._

o~o~o

"Gray!"

His body was numb

Growing cold

Like ice.

o~o~o

"Gray!"

_Stop sounding_

_So sad,_

_So pained._

It broke his heart

But he knew

He shattered hers.

o~o~o

"Gray!"

He couldn't say anything.

Do anything

As he gazed

Into her stricken face.

o~o~o

It felt like he was submerged in water,

Could no longer hear her,

See her.

o~o~o

He fought the current

And lost.

He couldn't fight it,

No longer had the strength

To fight it.

He lost,

Grew weak,

And accepted it,

Like he did her love.

o~o~o

_Dammit!_

All this time he hurt her,

Caused her pain.

And now

When he finally felt the same way

He couldn't say it.

o~o~o

Deeper and deeper he fell,

Lost and sinking in its depths

Like Juvia's emotions.

o~o~o

He'd been stubborn,

He'd been stupid.

And now, he hurt them both

With it,

With the words he never said.

o~o~o

And as he sank

Deeper and deeper,

His last thoughts

Were of her.

And he knew

She would never recover.

o~o~o

_Juvia, I'm sorry._

* * *

**Ugh, I'm not feeling the poem mojo, but this has been on my mind for so long I just had to put something down! Sorry, I don't really like this too much. It's depressing. Anyway, Ciao for now.**


	7. Ice

**Hey guys! I realized how impatient an updater I am :S I just realized I never gave you a brief summary of my story. Some of you probably don't care (I've only been writing poems in this anyway) but I'm putting it in anyway. Well, at the end anyway :P Hope you like this one! It follows the same as the Gray poem.**

* * *

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drop._

Juvia's tears,

Are mixing with your blood.

o~o~o

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drop._

Your blood keeps pouring

Into the ground.

o~o~o

Why can't Juvia

Do anything?

Juvia is water.

Blood is water.

So why,

Can't Juvia stop it?

o~o~o

Your blood keeps pouring

Through Juvia's fingers.

Your eyes stare vacantly

At Juvia's face.

o~o~o

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drop._

Juvia's tears

Are mixing with your blood.

Juvia doesn't want to be

A part of Gray like this.

o~o~o

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drop._

The tears are falling.

The blood is falling.

But Juvia can't stop them,

Even though she's water.

o~o~o

Juvia loves you so much,

But she can't do anything

For you

As your body

Grows colder.

o~o~o

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drop._

The tears are pouring faster,

The blood is falling slower.

Your breathing grows shallow,

Your skin gets colder,

And Juvia's heart is breaking.

o~o~o

And then you're gone.

The heart Juvia loves stops beating,

You grow as cold as your ice,

And the blood stops pouring.

It just keeps dripping

And dripping

And dripping

Until it drops

Onto the hard, cold earth.

o~o~o

Juvia can't feel anything.

Not the tears than run down Juvia's face.

Not the battle around Juvia.

Nothing but your body on the ground.

o~o~o

Juvia's blood turns cold,

Juvia doesn't feel anything,

Juvia's heart doesn't beat.

And Juvia realizes

Juvia's become what she always wanted.

_Ice_

* * *

**Ugh, I feel like I'm on a depressing streak. Gah. I had the idea of a poem for Juvia that had her old signature saying "drip, drip, drop" when she was in Phantom Lord, but I didn't expect it to turn out like this (O.O) Both of Gray and Juvia's were supposed to be about Gray hurting Juvia or something, not about Gray dying. Wow, feels like I did a whole 180. Anyway, I'm depressed now, but I think as poeticness goes, it's pretty good. Hope you thought it was good. **

**Anyway, my story is a fantasy one, jam packed with action and magic. Of course it's also a romance one. It's a mix of feudal Japan, ancient China, and medieval Europe. The everyday fashions are that time period, but the formal events are a current fashion.**

**Here's the short summary of my new story (I hate the character limit on the summary's. I could have made the actual one a whole lot better if I had more space :S): **

_The eldest prince assassinated, the queen dead, and the king grows older. That leaves Prince Rai Koizumi to shoulder the fate of the Kingdom Dracaena. The officials are scrambling to preserve the bloodline and decide what Rai apparently needs: a wife. Meet Kiyomi Kwan, a girl who joins the competition to become future queen with a dark secret and a goal. And it isn't to be married. If she's discovered, she could lose her life. Now she has to keep an eye on the prince, keep her secret hidden, make sure she doesn't win, and make sure her heart doesn't get in the way. Easier said than done. Especially if she falls, the kingdom falls with her. _

**Yeah, that's basically it. If it sounds interesting or you want to take a look, go look up: **_**White Rose, Black Rose, Crimson Rose**_** by **_**Hanakotoba**_** on Fictionpress. I hope you read and review it. **

**Ciao for now. (Gosh, I feel depressed now. Why do I have to think up depressing poems? I'm sorry guys.)**


End file.
